


Content

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shoving a cushion at the nape of his neck and leaning back, Michael let Gavin curl across his chest like a cat, arms hugging him close whilst his head settled in the crook of Michael’s neck...Leaning up, he placed a kiss against Michael’s neck and hummed unconsciously. Michael laughed quietly, running a hand up and down Gavin’s back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

It wasn’t unusual for the pair to spend time together like this behind closed doors. Outside of those four walls it wasn’t so easy to get relaxing, seemingly endless time like this – in fact, they considered it near impossible. There was no place for fond looks and lazy embraces other than Michael’s apartment. As much as Gavin wanted to curl up into Michael’s side as they wasted their lunch breaks indoors, he didn’t want the fuss it would bring with it. And as much as Michael wished he could surprise Gavin with affection around every corner, he just didn’t have the nerve.

It was early morning; all the curtains in the apartment were still pulled shut, letting a soft glow filter gently through the material. Gavin hadn’t slept well that night, it had been far too warm and stuffy. For hours he seemed to have tossed, turned and sighed, half hoping the solid lump named Michael would wake up and at least talk him to sleep like he had done countless times before. No such luck that night. Instead, Gavin shuffled out of bed at an ungodly hour and started to make himself a cup of coffee.

Michael heard the kettle boiling distantly and let out a deep sigh, trying to curl further into the bed to block out any noise. After a few moments of drifting in and out of his thoughts, he cracked his eyes open and could just make out the time from the bed side table, although his vision was speckled with red hair. He frowned and made to roll over, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

Gavin yawned as he stirred a little sugar into the coffee, spoon clinking against the mug sharply. As he walked to the fridge to put the milk back he heard Michael’s footsteps gently padding across the living room. The Brit had to hold back a grin as he took in Michael’s ruffled hair, curls framing his face.

   “Morning, Michael.”

Michael walked over and took the milk back from him, shoving it on top of the counter before bringing Gavin in for a short, lazy kiss, mumbling a rusty sounding “ _Morning,_ ” back. Gavin felt that familiar sense of warmth trickle through him, smirking into his mug of coffee.

For the rest of the morning, Gavin found himself unable to pluck up the energy to do anything. He was running on less than four hours sleep, if that, and being awake seemed like a challenge in itself. As Gavin stretched and decided to use Michael’s shoulder as a make-shift mattress, it was clear they weren’t doing anything productive that day. Michael couldn’t bring himself to mind all that much. Lazy weekends were precious as it is.

   “Move your head a minute.” Michael jerked his shoulder to make his point and Gavin huffed, plastering his face even harder against the other.

   “Move your ass, jeez.”

   “Fine, fine.” Gavin replied, voice straining as though another yawn was about to escape.

Michael stood up from the sofa, disappearing into the bedroom and leaving Gavin to slouch and take up most of the seat. Rubbing his face between his palms, he tried desperately to will away the heavy feeling lowering his eyes. When Michael returned it was with quilt in tow, dragging the material behind and slumping it over Gavin. The Brit stretched out, his back cracking in relief and Gavin was almost certain he could fall asleep then and there. Before he got too comfy, he sat, straightening the material out and leaning forwards slightly as Michael seated himself just behind him. After a minute of shuffling and uncommitted groans of frustration from Michael, the pair finally found themselves comfortable.

Shoving a cushion at the nape of his neck and leaning back, Michael let Gavin curl across his chest like a cat, arms hugging him close whilst his head settled in the crook of Michael’s neck. Gavin could barely concentrate on whatever television was playing absently in the background and, frankly, was too tired to even care. Leaning up, he placed a kiss against Michael’s neck and hummed unconsciously. Michael laughed quietly, running a hand up and down Gavin’s back.

   “Tired, Gav?”

   “Mhmm.”

Michael shuffled down a little lower, pulling Gavin closer and turning his head to one side as the TV reeled off some film he’d never even heard of. It didn’t matter anyway. He was content enough to lay there, Gavin’s breath tickling his jaw and his fingers clenching and unclenching the material of his shirt. Every now and then, he’d shift a little, stirring Gavin from his mid-sleep haze and gently began to trail fingers through the brunette’s hair. Every now and then, Gavin would stretch and lean up, nudging Michael’s cheek with his nose and luring him into a kiss. Gently, lazy and far from energetic – but nothing else was needed.

Kissing Gavin’s temple as he rest against chest once again, Michael couldn’t stop his eyes from shutting gently, the black and white film long forgotten anyway. It was a typical duvet day. A wasted day to some and boring to others, but to Gavin and Michael – nothing could top it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/40386740165/content


End file.
